1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hula-hoops and more particularly, to such a hula-hoop, which has a plurality of sliding members slidably coupled to the periphery thereof for carrying weights.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hula-hoop, as shown in FIG. 1, is a plaything consisting of a tubular plastic hoop 10 for swinging around the hips. Further, different designs of hula-hoops with massaging, sound and/or lighting effects have been disclosed. For example, the hula-hoop shown in FIG. 2 comprises a hula-hoop body 20 and a plurality of massaging members 30 rotatably mounted on the hula-hoop body 20 that massage the user's waist (or hips) when the hula-hoop body 20 is swinging around the user's waist (or hips). Hula-hoops with a massaging function are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,997,449; 6,309,273; 6,319,086; 6,533,635. Hula-hoops with sound and/or lighting effects are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,036,573; 6,497,603. Because the aforesaid hula-hoops that provide massaging, sound and or lighting effects have appeared on the market for a certain period of time, they are not fresh to consumers, having little attraction for people.